Peff Setsk Reinhardt
Description Peff's eyes resemble the color of an untouched forest that is vibrant with life and has potential to infinitely grow. The hair sprouting from his head knots itself into a tangled, mud-brown bush. The tightly, curled hairs sometimes spring out in random directions depending on his unfrequent baths. Dirt and clay hides his peppered freckles on his nose and clings to his hands as if it is a part of him. His clothes are worn down from time and play, causing him to appear even more ragged and dirty. History Peff was born into a poor family in Aldervale. Sometime later in his infancy, his parents discovered he was a natural Vis user and offered him to the Arcana Grimoire in hopes of providing him a better future. The guild agreed to take care of Peff and cared for him as one of their own. He became interested in the guild's teachings at a very young age; as a result, he was taught how to fend for himself and protected under the guild's wing. Issues began to arise when Peff's Vis was discovered by the guild. Peff learned he could bring inanimate objects to life. By touching an object and willing it to live, he could make a broom dance or cause a clay doll to perform an acrobatic flip. The discovery, innocent in nature, caused an uproar amongst some members of the guild. The extent of Peff's ability was still unknown which lead to nervous speculation. Members connected to Peff argued to teach him how to utilize his powers for good; however, pressure began to build for Peff's removal from Arcana Grimoire. After a grueling debate, it was agreed to allow Peff to stay in the guild as a choreboy for the guild's architect under one condition. Peff's Vis will never be spoken of again; the risk of revealing his Vis could bring unwanted attention and danger to Peff. The architect took good care of Peff and taught the interested boy how great kingdoms were built and destroyed. Peff paid close attention to the tales, and he learned the long, tiresome math equations to construct elaborate towers and invincible strongholds. Personality Peff is very open-minded and inquisitive, and he's known to challenge others and their teachings when given the opportunity. He also can be very systematic for a child, but this stems from his upbringing in the Arcana Grimoire. The guild has left a strong impression on Peff, and it is evident in the way he speaks and acts. Since Peff is still young, he can be guillible to lies and a victim to fear in high-stress situations. Peff prefers not to fight and avoids putting himself in dangerous situations; however, Peff will fight in unavoidable situations. Powers & Abilities Life Infusion: Peff can infuse life into small, inanimate objects. Peff's proudest creation, Pebble, is a small clay-doll that he keeps in secret. The doll can carry out simple commands and has shown signs of sentience. It is still unclear how long this ability lasts. Innocence: Due to his age and overall innocence Peff gains a +3 to all terror resist rolls. Dolls Are My Friends: When below 30% health peff gains a +3 to rolls to attempt to infuse life into objects and can infuse an extra 3 things Arcana Wisdom: Due to all the knowledge Peff takes in he gains a +4 to all intelligence checks.